cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Scoot McNairy
Scoot McNairy (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''Killing Them Softly (2012)'' [Frankie] Shot in the head by Brad Pitt whilst sitting in a car (his body is later seen lying on a slab in a morgue). *''Black Sea (2014)'' [Daniels]: Drowns when his submarine compartment floods, after he gets his belt stuck in the door while trying to lock the water out (with Grigoriy Dobrygin leaving him to die on discovering he abandonded three of the crew). *''Frank (2014)'' [Don]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself from a tree wearing one of Michael Fassbender's oversized heads. His body is seen when Domhnall Gleeson goes outside and finds it (initially confusing it for Michael until he walks in) and the head is removed, and again when it is set on fire on a funeral raft to cremate him. *''Non-Stop (2014)'' [Tom Bowen]: Shot in the head by Liam Neeson (as he grabs a gun in mid-air) as the plane loses gravity during a steep descent. *''The Rover'' (2014) [Henry]: Shot in the chest by Guy Pearce who then burns his body along with the others in the house. *''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016)'' [Wallace Keefe]: Commits suicide by setting off a bomb he smuggled into a Senate hearing in the wheelchair given to him by Jesse Eisenberg, killing himself, Holly Hunter, Tao Okamoto and every one else in the Capitol Building with the exception of Henry Cavill. (In the Ultimate Edition, it is revealed that he didn't know about the bomb and was murdered by Jesse Eisenberg to be used as a scapegoat and to make Henry look incompetent.) *''Aftermath'' (2017) [Jake Bonaos]: Stabbed in the neck by Arnold Schwarzenegger, as revenge for being involved with the plane crash that killed Arnold's family. He dies from blood loss, as his wife (Maggie Grace) and son (Judah Nelson) look on in shock. *''Sleepless (2017)'' [Novak]: Shot to death by Jamie Foxx . *''Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (2019)'' [Business Bob Gilbert] Playing an actor within the film, he is shot to death by Timothy Olyphant while filming a TV show as a character on the show. He survives outside of his characters death on the TV show. TV Deaths *''Fargo: The Law of Vacant Places (2017)'' [Maurice LaFey]: Has his head crushed by a heater unit that Ewan McGregor kicks out of his girlfriend's (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) apartment. *''True Detective: The Final Country (2019)'' [Tom Purcell]: Killed (off-screen) by Scott Shepherd, who later stages it to look like a suicide. His body is seen at the crime scene with Mahershala Ali and Stephen Dorff looking on. Notable Connections *Mr. Whitney Able. Gallery Scoot.png|Scoot McNairy's death in Killing Them Softly Boom.jpg|Scoot McNairy's (and many others') death(s) in Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1977 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in the Fargo series Category:Batman cast members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Superman Cast Members Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Kevin Macdonald Movies Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies